On Being Glued To Entreri
by Sweetly-Sadistic's-Romanticide
Summary: Entreri had just left Memnon to begin his new life when a stranger from thin air appears. With a bit of magic, he finds himself chained to her and finds their minds linked. Will Jaraxle never leave him alone? Updated!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I want to thank a reviewer (The Dinosaur Next Door) for their input and due to it I have reread my story and come to a conclusion: you're right. It was starting to drift Mary-Sue-ish and that wasn't what I intended. So, I went through and reiterated, altered or added to the last five chapters or so. From chapter 3 on, I have updated and hopefully it states more of what I had in mind than what it showed.

Once again, thank you The Dinosaur Next Door!

The hot, beating sun scorched the back of Artemis Entreri's neck as he rode away from it. It was a common feeling he reflected, considering how many years he had spent in Calimport, walking on the sifting, hard sand. More familiar than the cold of Damara or the soft skin of Calihye's body. No lies in the heat, no deception or facades in the wavering, invisible heat lines that danced on the horizon. Gritting his teeth in inward annoyance to his wandering thoughts, Entreri kicked the nightmare on faster, flying across the sandy dunes away from Memnon. He wasn't too sure of where he was going but at this point he couldn't care. Anywhere but here was good for him.

Nothing moved ahead of him in the bleached brown landscape, no plants, no animals and no people. The way the assassin found that he liked. His life felt like it had been began again and this time he wanted no interference from drow, dwarves, Pashas, or goddamn dragons. So lost in thought was the quick-eyed assassin that he barely noticed the portal that opened before his steed, a good ten feet ahead.

Veering a bit wildly, Entreri pulled the nightmare in about-face, the gargantuan hoofs kicking up sand, to see a person shoved out of seemingly thin air. The form rolled down the dune in a dazed tumble as the portal closed, fading like dew to the dawn. The body continued down, limp but alive.

Suspicious and alert for a specific psionist, Entreri slid off the nightmare nimbly and dismissed it. Quickly he scanned the barren dunes for any other sign of life, kneeling low to scoop up the figurine. Seeing not even insects flying in the Calimshan evening, he grasped the hilts of his dagger and Charon's Claw before descending the sandy hill.

As he approached, Entreri took in her odd appearance. For it was a woman, almost a girl really, lying on her side and groaning softly from her fall. Not a peasant or a beggar to be sure, he judged, considering the clean, un-tattered state of her long cobalt skirt and black bodice. The fabric grabbed his attention as he got closer, inching towards her and feeling for spells and wards. Finely woven and tight as he had never seen before in human or elven clothes, it seemed as if the very stitches were invisible. Cautiously he nudged her lower back with his foot.

A soft, confused moan came from her before she rolled to her back. Instantly she brought a pale hand up to block the sun from her eyes, hissing in pain at the light. When she sat up on her elbows to squint about, she found the tip of a very wicked looking dagger blade just under her chin. Entreri tilted her face up to look at him, noting her frightened staggered breathing.

"Who are you?" he demanded calmly. The woman's wide brown eyes stared at him in shock and her lower lip quivered in fright. She looked as if she had elf blood in her due to the almost snow pale flesh and bright eyes. No, not an elf; her form was too full like a pure blooded human.

"Not answering will not save your life," he warned, lifting her chin a little more to expose her throat. She swallowed hard.

"I-I'm a very scared girl with a very sharp blade at her neck," she replied waveringly, clearly shaken and startled by where she was and who was assaulting her. Entreri fought back a sudden smirk at her audacity. Frightened but bold enough to make a joke? She was suicidal.

"I meant your name, woman. I will not ask again," he restated firmly, holding the blade perfectly still at the soft spot under her jaw. She gave a nervous choked laugh and rolled her eyes at herself.

"Well, yes, of course. My name, duh," she muttered in a slightly hysterical giggle. When she didn't answer, Entreri began to get annoyed. Did she have no common sense or self preservation?

He tapped her neck, growing impatient. With two fingers she tapped the dagger back, trying to move it away and not succeeding.

"Okay, okay, don't have a conniption," she laughed again, unnerved. "I'm Carolyn. Can I have the ability to speak without shaving back please?"

"No. Where did you come from?" Entreri demanded, not moving the blade. Carolyn shrugged slightly, wincing when the movement dragged her skin against the sharp edge. "Answer."

"No where you would know of, Artemis Entreri," she replied a bit hotly, obviously annoyed with his blade. He took a step back mentally to reevaluate her, mildly surprised. Did he know her? Probably not for he certainly would've remembered such a strange name.

Entreri glanced at the expensive looking earrings, anklets and necklaces she wore, wondering if she was a priestess of some sort. Her rich colored clothing and the fine black slippers she wore would never have belonged to a commoner. Either she was wealthy or of a religious order. Her chestnut hair was chopped short about her face and neck softly, not common with women outside of bounty hunters and adventurers.

"You know of me?"

"More than you realize. I know you much more than others do."

"Stop speaking in riddles. I grow weary of you. Where are you from?" he demanded again.

"It's a world called 'Earth', state of Nevada to be precise. It's a different plane of existence from Faerun," she explained quickly, finally realizing that her life was quite literally at sword point. Just what I needed, Entreri snorted inwardly as he sheathed his dagger.

Carolyn sighed in relief and crossed her eyes. Slowly she staggered to her feet, unsteady on the sand. Grumbling under her breath, she brushed at her clothes. Once the sand was gone she jumped around in circles, obviously beside herself with joy at something. The assassin watched her in wary bemusement as she squealed in a whisper 'I met Artemis Entreri! I met Artemis Entreri!' He waited until she collected herself again.

"How did you get here? Who sent you?" Entreri pressed, more curious than concerned at this point. Planting her hands on her ample hips, she squinted across the barren world.

"Wish I knew. I was walking up to my apartment and the moment I got to the landing everything went black. Then there were people talking in some weird language and sticking me with knives. You know what? That is so fucking annoying," she exclaimed, folding her arms over her chest. "What is it with you people? And then, all of a sudden, I get thrown down a hill and get another sword stuck in my face!"

"That often occurs to people," Entreri confirmed dryly, beginning to get a justifiably suspicious feeling. He circled her slowly, eyeing her for weapons. "For one who doesn't know what happened, you seem to know more than you let on."

He gave her a deadly look as he circled again, making her cringe.

"If that is the case, then you should realize what a dangerous game you play," he continued lowly, his hand wandering near his daggers hilt. Carolyn's face blanched and she put her hands up in front of her.

"Whoa, whoa, there. No need to suck out my soul. I don't mind telling you everything I know," she said quickly, taking a cautious step back.

"Did Jaraxle send you?"

"Psh, that weirdo? Not that I know of."

"If you are from another world, how do you speak my language?" he continued, still circling her for any deception.

"Again, I don't know. And-can you please stop circling me? What were you: a vulture in another life? It's really fucking- oh, what is this?" she cut off, looking curiously at something on her wrist. She held out her arm to reveal a simple silver cord. Dangling from it was a tiny card.

"I can't read it," she said helplessly after glancing at it. Cautiously Entreri leaned closer and grasped the tag to turn it about. As soon as the tip of his left hand touched the paper, the bracelet snapped to life, breaking and flying to his outreached arm like a thin snake. Despite the fact that he was extraordinarily fast with his reflexes, the cord proved quicker. Latching about his own wrist, it shrunk the length between them so that the back of their hands touched.

"I didn't do it!" Carolyn immediately cried in defense at his withering, murderous glare. He tugged at the cord, finding it tough and restricting about his own wrist. It relented about a foot of length between them and then wouldn't stretch further. Like a leaf from a tree, the card nipped itself off and fluttered to the ground. Once it touched the searing hot sand it burst into purple flames, disintegrating in seconds. Entreri tugged harder to get free from this magical hellhole.

"Ow, stop yanking it. Sort of hurts."

"It's either that or you lose your arm. Now shut up," Entreri snapped in irritation, grasping the cord and pulling it up along with Carolyn's hand to examine it. "This is definitely magic wrought."

"So…what? I'm stuck to a dangerous assassin with temper problems?" she groaned in frustration. "I'm going to die!"

"Yes, and soon if you do not be quiet," he contemplated the cord more than his threat this time. He narrowed his eyes before sighing dejectedly. Jaraxle was never going to leave him alone. He gave Carolyn one more grave look before tugging her along up the dune.

"You know you could turn a vineyard into a raison field with that look," she commented, stumbling behind him. Entreri jerked his hand, yanking her to his side.

"Shut up and don't walk behind me," he snarled quietly. Carolyn cast him a distasteful glance and huffed, hitching her skirt up as she walked.

"God, moody much? Books don't lie," she muttered under her breath.

"Books?" Entreri asked bluntly before he could stop himself. She nodded before slipping on the shifting sand. It wouldn't have mattered to the man except the fact that he was attached.

"Yeah, how did you think I knew so much? A scrying bowl?" she snorted as she got to her feet. After a serious look from Entreri, she reconsidered her words. "Okay, no, that's not how I know. Where I am from, a man named Salvatore wrote about all of your stories. He wrote about Drizzt's, Jaraxle's and uh…well, those are the only ones I read."

"My stories?"

"Yes, your adventures, your thoughts, everything is in there from Drizzt to your mom to Ca-" Carolyn's voice cut off abruptly at his threatening glower. "Ca-Arthrogate."

"It has my thoughts? This Salvatore can get into my thoughts?" Entreri demanded incredulously. She gave him a strange look and nodded.

"So can anyone and everyone who bothers to pick up the book."

"Such as yourself."

"Especially myself."

Entreri didn't think that she understood the implications of such knowledge so he felt obliged to enforce it firmly. Swiftly he grasped her upper arm to force her to face him. Carolyn blanched again, her pale face going whiter but she had enough sense to not fight him. Smart girl. Entreri leaned closer, catching a hint of what smelled like wild ginger from her.

"As a forewarning, keep such things to yourself. Don't ask questions and you won't die," he said in a quiet, pain-promising tone.

With that he released her, turning to dig about in his hip pouch. She remained silent, for once, to contemplate him shrewdly. Awkwardly, Entreri leaned down and set the onyx figurine of the nightmare upon the ground and stepped back quickly, whispering its name.

Within moments the steed stepped out of fire, its flaming mane and hooves scalding the dry earth beneath it. An ecstatic squeal of delight escaped her, grating on his nerves.

"Oh…my…god…"she whispered, her eyes lighting up and a grin spreading on her mocha-colored lips. She seemed almost childlike as she approached the dark horse, not having enough nerve to touch it.

"Get on. We are going back to Memnon," Entreri ordered stiffly, not comfortable with her open emotions. Carolyn gave him a fluttering, paranoid grin.

"How are we going to ride together? My arm doesn't bend backwards and I can't ride facing the horse's ass."

Entreri reconsidered the cord that bound his left hand to her right and found that they did have a problem. The as-of-a-day-dead Entreri would've have merely cut off her arm and carried on but now it felt annoyingly wrong. He glanced back at the sun to find it close to setting and sighed. Just great…

Without another word he led her around the other side of the horse. Mounting awkwardly, he gruffly reached down and hefted her up to sit on his lap, facing him, legs over his.

"Oh, right," Carolyn murmured in embarrassment, shifting to get comfortable and adjust her skirt. It had lifted up about her waist when he settled her and now it was barely covering her at all. For a lesser man, that would have been terribly distracting.

"Put your free arm around my waist and get it out of my way. Put your head against my shoulder. Do not try anything or you will be dead before this horse stops," he ordered briskly, throwing in the threat as a reminder, arranging her limbs as he spoke. He ignored her blush as he kicked the nightmare to a run, wheeling it about towards the dying sun. Carolyn squeaked and held onto him tighter, burying her head next to his neck. He stiffened at that, waiting for some sort of attack. When it didn't come it puzzled him and made him even more suspicious. He couldn't think of one person he knew who wouldn't take advantage of his poor position.

It grew dark before they reached Memnon, the sun seeming to rot in its own clotting blood as it fumed behind the dunes. Above the multitude of stars glittered as a priest's hoard might.

"I've never seen so many stars before," Carolyn said loudly over the pounding of hooves. Entreri glanced at her to see her leaning back a bit, eyes turned to the sky in awe. He must have had a vaguely puzzled look on for she shrugged helplessly.

"Where I'm from the lights from the city blot them all out. Can't even see them from the country really," she explained, turning her gaze back up. The nightmare started down a steep hill, jostling her and causing her to yelp, startled, and clutch him again. He rolled his eyes and focused on the low lying city ahead as it rolled up closer and closer.

"Get off," he ordered abruptly as he slowed down the nightmare. Carolyn looked up from the protective cleft of his neck. They were on the opposite side of a dune from the gates of Memnon, shielding them from view.

"Why?"

"It isn't a brilliant idea to walk in astride a nightmare, especially as we are situated."

She winced at his blunt, dry statement. With a small 'oh' she slid off, clutching his tunic tightly in case she fell; which she did anyway, tugging him half off in the process.

"Sorry," she muttered at his venomous look.

"Just shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, it's much more than I thought it'd be," Carolyn practically gushed as they walked down a side avenue close to where Jaraxle had last stayed. Entreri prayed to whatever ironic god that was listening that the drow was still there but he doubted it considering the commotion they caused at the Selune temple.

"More?" he inquired a bit incredulously. She nodded dazedly as she looked at the dark shacks and store buildings, her hand clutching his fearfully when they passed others. The cord was coiled between their palms, making them appear more like a couple than two incapacitated victims.

"Well, the way he wrote about it, I imagined some sort of disease fest. This isn't any worse than some well-off African cities," Carolyn explained further, tripping a little on a loose rock. They passed a couple of beggars huddling together under an awning of a broken down lean-to. They glanced up hungrily at them, eyeing his swords and her jewelry with lust in their sunken eyes.

Entreri squeezed her hand, feeling the warmth of her fingers through his glove to urge her closer. Last thing Entreri needed was a fight to draw attention. Against the dark sky rolled plumes of smoke from the temple, reflecting the faint red glow of the still smoldering fires.

"Are we looking for him?" Carolyn asked quietly, smart enough to not say Jaraxle's name aloud.

"Yes, I have a feeling that this is his doing," he replied quickly as they approached the shabby shack they had previously rented. As they passed an unremarkable solid stone wall by the abode, a hand melded out from the rock, grasping Carolyn's free arm.

The woman shrieked loudly, unnerved and startled. Entreri reflexively swung her back from the wall, his hand going to his dagger hilt which he never got the chance to use; for he had temporarily forgotten that he was helplessly attached to a notorious klutz.

As she stumbled back, freed from the hand, her slipper shod feet tripped over one another and she met the undeniable force of gravity. As did Entreri.

Laughter bubbled free from the wall, rocky yet lilting, as the assassin was jerked backwards to his knees, disgruntled and annoyed.

"Despite your poor luck with the fairer sex, I do not believe chaining them to yourself is an appropriate solution," Jaraxle chuckled in admonishment as he walked free of the wall. Instead of being the bald drow, she expected Jaraxle was pale as a surface elf with long hair. The eye patch and gaudy hat was a give away though. He offered Carolyn's gaping stare a wink. "No matter how tempting a solution it might be."

"Do not attempt bedding her until I am free of her. It's not an experience I wish to have," Entreri snapped gruffly, getting to his feet and tugging Carolyn to hers.

"Did I allude to such?" the drow mercenary asked in a too innocent tone. Abruptly Carolyn made an amazed sound and bonked her forehead with her palm.

"Duh, the mask. I totally forgot about that."

"Do I know you, milady?" Jaraxle asked, giving Entreri a confused if not intrigued look.

"No, but I know you, Jaraxle Baenre," she replied a bit crossly, folding her arms over her chest again. "So don't try anything."

Now, thoroughly puzzled, the drow raised an eyebrow at his former companion.

"Who is this?"

"Wish I knew. I am assuming that you are not responsible for this?" Entreri asked dryly, holding up his hand and shaking the cord. She glowered at him and at her limp wrist that he shook rather violently. Jaraxle laughed and shook his head.

"No but I wish I was. It is clever," he admitted lightly, peering at the slender chain through his ruby eye patch. "Practically radiating with magic."

"If you can get it off, you can have it," Entreri promised with a very pointed look at Carolyn. "And everything else attached to it. I shall not take another trip or fall so kindly."

"Psh, my bad," she huffed, smacking her chained hand lightly in reprimand. "I am sincerely sorry for my unfortunate genetics which graced me with weak ankles."

Once again, Jaraxle laughed loudly at Entreri's melting glare and her stubborn obstinacy.

"Oh yes, I do like her and this form of torture," he chuckled much to both of their chagrin. Entreri rolled his eyes in disgust and gave the chain a harsh jerk when she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Stick it out one more time and I will cut it off."

"Any ideas as to who could have done this?" Jaraxle asked curiously as he came closer to pluck the cord.

"Other than you? No."

"Hmm, well, I have a few ideas but nothing solid enough to kill someone over," the drow advised carefully in response to the assassin's deadly yet hopeful attention. Abruptly he snapped his fingers and grinned. "Let us find Arthrogate and depart. Our answer lies elsewhere."

"Else where being?" Carolyn inquired, shifting from foot to foot nervously. With good reason as well for Entreri could feel curious eyes watching them too raptly from all corners.

"He'll explain later once we are away from prying eyes and ears," Entreri stated for him, briskly leading them to the end of the alley.

"Indeed, but first to the Red Hook Tavern where our, drunken no doubt, dwarven friend awaits me," Jaraxle amended, taking up step on the other side of Carolyn. She clasped the assassin's hand again, coiled chain in palm. He had a feeling that he would need to get used to the sensation of her fingers about his.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bah, elf, yer for ruinin' me fun whenev'r I get it, ain't ye?" Arthrogate howled when they announced their departure. Ale soaked his thick, bristling beard, making it gleam like a patch of wet moss. A row of emptied, tipped over mugs guarded him as he mourned his last drink before the road. They had found him occupying a table to himself, singing a bawdy dwarf song and consuming gallons of ale. The locals watched him in amused disgust, laughing under their breaths at his idiotic rhymes. The first one which intruded upon Entreri's ears made him cringe and remember why he loathed the dwarf.

"Truly, it is not my intention, my good friend, but pressing matters have forced our departure prematurely," Jaraxle said lightly, dropping several gold pieces on the table for the barmaid. "Besides, I believe we are on the verge of wearing thin our welcome…yet again."

Arthrogate harrumphed and tossed down the mug (mostly on himself) before standing wobblingly. Carolyn wrinkled her nose at him when he looked to her, eyes a bit crossed. Surprised, he took in her appearance before noticing that she was still holding Entreri's hand.

"Bwahahahaha! Move quick, don't ye?" he laughed loudly, drawing attention from their side of the room. Entreri resisted the urge to slit his hairy throat. Briskly he led them to the door, silently blaming Carolyn for the predicament.

Perhaps the drunken man they passed on the way out heard his thoughts and believed it prudent to punish her for it. Then again, he could have just been drunk and stupid. As Carolyn passed, he turned to slap her soundly on the bottom.

With a startled and horrified scream of outrage, Carolyn clasped her hands to her offended, stinging backside. Entreri whirled around to face the offender, his free fist that wasn't attached to hers coming out to connect with the drunk's nose.

What he didn't know was that at the moment before impact, the drunk had a kind comment on his mind, though the liquor had rendered him dumb on such matters and the obvious rudeness he exhibited.

"My, what a lovely lady you are and with such a rough party! Would you like an ale?" was what he had wanted to say after grabbing her attention. In his state, how was he supposed to know that ass-smacking was inappropriate?

"Maaauuu-" was all he got out when the assassin's fist crushed his nose. Then he was less than politely introduced to the floor.

"Can you not get in trouble for a few hours?" Entreri hissed in agitation, ignoring the drunkard's companions who stood to gather their friend. Carolyn's mouth dropped in angry embarrassment, her cheeks turning pink.

"Sure, can you not grope my ass?" she retorted hotly. That stopped him for a moment. Looking down, he found that she had removed her hands from her stinging bottom but his hand (which had been put there when she was first assaulted) was still firmly cupping her.

"Shut up," he snapped, unable to think of a better retort. Releasing her immediately, Entreri half dragged her outside, trying to drown out Arhtrogate's guffaws and Jaraxle's quieter mirth. Someone was going to die.

"Silverymoon?" Entreri repeated doubtfully, his voice full of skepticism. They rode their hellish mounts at a moderate pace until they were sufficiently away from Memnon. Carolyn rode as she did before, legs on either side of his hips, blush evident in the dark of early morning.

"I saw the same sort of cord there, about a year or so ago. It's a specially designed rope to keep servants to their masters and," he added with a wink. "Lover's together in times of infidelity."

"Wonderful," Entreri growled back as they crusted a dune, the sands now cool. He felt her shiver against him from the cold and his low snarl, curling closer to him for warmth. Kicking his nightmare into a gallop, he started down, almost smiling when Carolyn yelped and held on tighter.

He heard Jaraxle behind him and to the left, following easily at the fast pace.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Arthrogate's loud, impulsive laughter interrupted the rhythm of the hoof beats. "Run right over their shiny heads and squish'em flat'n'dead!"

Entreri didn't even want to know what the dwarf and his hellish boar ran over. It was probably a random, unaware scorpion. He glanced back at the mercenary to see him laugh and shrug helplessly. Huffing a breath of annoyed disgust at the seemingly simple creature, he focused on their course.

After about two hours of riding and sixty odd miles behind them, Entreri looked down on the queerly silent and still Carolyn to find her asleep. Her limbs had loosened about him perilously as she slept. The instance where Parissus had fallen off his rolling cart flashed through his mind as he put the reins in one hand and slipped an arm about her middle. She made a face in her sleep before continuing to drool on his shoulder guard.

"How many days?" he hollered back to Jaraxle.

"About three and half if we do not stop," the drow yelled back, kicking his steed to catch up.

"I really doubt that will happen," he replied grumpily, shifting Carolyn again.

Entreri was right of course. When their guest awoke again, she immediately began complaining about her cramped legs and hunger. After a short period of rest, they were off again only to stop an hour later.

"Are you ill?" Jaraxle asked in mild concern as Carolyn knelt on the hot sand of mid-morning. A splatter of thin vomit splayed in front of her as she spat continuously. Entreri had no choice but to stand next to her, praying that his boots didn't become defiled.

"Um…sort of," she finally mumbled, wiping a trembling hand over her lips. Heaving a terribly quaking breath, she got to her weak feet, grasping Jaraxle's offered hand. "I have mild anemia and it makes me sick to the stomach."

"Anem-what?" Arthrogate interrupted, coming over to eye the spilt contents of her belly.

"Anemia. I have very, very thin blood due to malnutrition. I can't eat without getting queasy but riding the horse with a full stomach just made me sick," she replied in slight shame. Her already pale skin had taken on a chalky hue. "I'm sorry."

"Is there anything we can do?" Jaraxle pressed as they walked back to the nightmares.

"No. It'll go away in a few years of forced good diet," she snorted in a stronger, bitter tone.

No one answered her for quite a few moments as they saddled up and prepared to leave again. As she settled down on his lap again, Entreri heard her mutter something low.

"What?"

"What?" she blinked at him in confusion.

"What did you say?" Entreri reiterated sharply. Carolyn made a bemused face.

"I didn't say anything."

'_Liar.' _Entreri thought immediately.

"Am not!" as soon as the indignant words slipped free, Carolyn slapped a hand over her mouth. There was no mistaking it: he hadn't said anything.

"Friends? What is occurring?" Jaraxle asked curiously as he trotted closer. She leaned as far as possible away from Entreri and pointed a finger at him.

"He's getting into my head!"

"Not a pleasant feeling, is it?" Entreri shot back, giving her a murderous look. "Now stop pointing at me before I cut off your finger."

'_Asshole.'_

'_Yes? And?'_

"Well, this is an interesting development. Connected telepathy. It must be another attribute of the cord," Jaraxle mused in entertained interest. "This is most amazing."

"Yes, as amazing as it is, how do we stop it?" Entreri snapped as he kicked his horse into a trot. They followed him, both the masked drow and the dwarf wearing amused grins.

'_This sucks big balls, man.' _Carolyn thought bitterly as she settled back against him.

'_Shut up. It's bad enough that I have to listen to your inane prattle aloud.' _

'_No! you know what? I am so sick of how you treat me. I didn't ask to be here or be stuck against you. Is it so hard to be nice?'_

Entreri glared down at her when she looked up with a hateful look.

'_Yes, yes it is. Now, keep the thought process to a minimum.'_

He could hear the tumult of angry resent boil wordlessly in her but she remained silent. He hated this echoing in his skull of her wordless feelings and images that flashed behind the retinas of his dark eyes. The one sanctuary he had, his keep behind the carefully frozen facades he created, has been breached and his soul felt bared to her. Instinctively he fought against it as he would a mind flayer's probing grasp with a vile vengeance but it was a battle quickly lost. Every particle of memory and thought was sifting through the hard walls of anger and bitterness like sand through fingers to fall into her mind. And she was fighting too. He could hear it now that she struggled just as hard to keep her sacred solitude. But, no, he felt her soul swirl to his.

Despite himself, Entreri listened carefully to her, still trying to keep his own mind blank. If there was no way to stop this transaction, he might as well learn the opposite side to this and find some advantage to it. There was mingled confusion towards her situation (getting there, how and why), a network of events that she read about and much more. It startled him how vividly her imagination had painted their world and them. Silently he watched the sequence of the last few days he had lived before her arrival unfold in her mind. Bits of it stung meanly like salt water in new wounds. There was an amplified cacophony of hurt, disbelief, wonder and most of all, fear echoing over one another like voices. Despite her jokes and easy temper, she was terrified. With good reason, he supposed, having been kidnapped to a foreign world and inexplicably chained to a very volatile individual.

Trying hard to be a bit more sympathetic (albeit silently) Entreri listened to her list of pains that she didn't dare voice to the adventurers. Anemia made her hungry and sick at the same time, her body was sore and cramped, she was exhausted and she desperately wanted to make him like her. That last desire was tucked into the back of her mind, hiding from the person she admired. A bit shocked, Entreri held onto that and listened.

Carolyn knew she couldn't fight or even survive in the harsh world he was born into. The last thing she wanted was to show how pathetic she was and disgust him as much as she disgusted herself.

With all of that processing, Entreri didn't realize that she was analyzing him simultaneously, her cheek against his upper chest. The thought to reprimand her when he finally realized crossed his mind briefly and he felt her cringe.

'_Never mind. Go to sleep and keep your thoughts to yourself.'_


	4. Chapter 4

"By tomorrow we will be in the realms of Lady Alustriel: the finest specimen of humans I have ever seen," Jaraxle announced as they dismounted in a glen overnight. He offered Carolyn a wink as he added. "Excluding present company of course."

"Did you not get your fill for a century with that dragon?" Entreri grumbled as he stretched his sore muscles. A tinge of jealous flame bit at him unexpectedly and made both her and him stiffen and glance out of the corner their eyes at each other. At the strange look they passed, Entreri grew silently furious. It had felt just mammalian and instinctive but it upset him to the extreme that he had felt it. That and it sparked a mild hatred for the woman who had caused it.

The drow put a dramatic hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"Absolutely! I was merely complimenting our newest addition to the party," he amended in a hurt voice.

'_Moron.'_

'_Idiot.'_

"Shut up," they both snapped simultaneously. Arthrogate bawled an obnoxious laugh at their half angry, annoyed looks.

"This'll be more fun than that butt-hair hell, as far as I can tell," he crowed as he unrolled a dirty bedroll, kicking stray rocks out of his way.

"Yes but you might find a dagger in your head. There isn't much fun in being dead," Carolyn returned snidely, settling down by Entreri as he stretched out on his bedroll. The dwarf plopped down in a clang of steel, his morning stars bouncing hazardously about his head.

"She threatenin' me?" he asked Jaraxle, jabbing a grubby thumb at her. The drow shrugged and tossed a knife in its sheath on her folded legs.

"Perhaps, let us hope she can lodge a blade in an intruder's skull," Jaraxle said as he took off his hat and the mask. "You have first watch. Any highwaymen are more likely to attack later on."

'_Damn.' _"Alright," she said uncertainly, pulling free the dagger from the sheath with more than a little difficulty. Entreri smirked at her snidely, knowing the truth, his arms tucked behind his head. Jaraxle watched her in vague worry.

"You can wield that, correct?"

'_No.' _"Yes."

"If there are any problems, awake us."

'_I'd rather get electrocuted than wake up Entreri.' _"Okay."

Entreri couldn't hold back an amused snort at that, drawing her attention.

'_Don't even start with me.'_

'_What are you going to do if I do?'_

'_Oh, be quiet and go to sleep.' _Carolyn hid a smile as she fiddled with the blade.

"Aw, ain't that cute?" a scratchy, thunderous voice guffawed. Entreri's eyes snapped open and his muscles tightened reflexively, grasping whatever he was holding.

'_I've been awake for maybe four seconds and I'm annoyed. Today's going to be a bad day.' _

Following the thought was a tired groan. Entreri looked down to find himself holding Carolyn tightly to his chest. For a blank moment, Entreri enjoyed her soft weight on his arm and the curve above her bottom where his hand rested. Roughly he shook it away; there was no need for their situation to get more awkward. She blinked awake slowly to look up at him in dazed confusion. It turned into a dawning horror quickly.

'_Oh shit!'_

The assassin pushed her away from him roughly, getting to his feet. Carolyn's arm yanked harshly up with him, dragging her a bit from where she lay. Arthrogate laughed loudly at that and her upset grimace.

"Don't be pissy. You grabbed me," Carolyn hissed heatedly as she stood on wobbling legs. Entreri gave her a deadly, hateful look.

"I did not."

"Did, too."

"I said I did not."

Carolyn crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at him. He tugged on the cord harshly before turning to collect his gear, clearly finished with the discussion.

"Friends, do not squabble. And, Entreri, do not be ashamed. I would have taken advantage of the situation if I had been in your position as well," Jaraxle added in a grin, unable to help it.

"Drow, I am not the verge of killing you with whatever object I get my hands on so please be quiet," the assassin threatened seriously, obviously disgruntled by the whole thing. Carolyn snorted before kneeling down to roll up the bed they had inadvertently shared.

'_Never change, do you?'_

'_Be quiet.'_

'_Fine, grumpy ass.'_

Entreri bristled, wanting desperately to plant a kick right on her bottom as she knelt. Hearing his plot, she jumped up and whirled about as much as possible considering their connection to glare at him.

"Don't even. My butt's been abused enough."

"You're going to stop me?"

"I know where you sleep, Artemis Entreri," she threatened. He laughed sharply.

"Yes, right next to you therefore I know exactly where you sleep as well."

Carolyn dropped her glare to pout and cross her arms. Entreri could hear the other two exchanging low jokes at them as they packed.

"Alright, your threat carries more to it than mine. You win this time," she conceded less than gracefully.

"I will every single time," he warned as he picked up the blanket and strapped it to the nightmare. Carolyn followed along without a choice, allowing him to move her arm wherever he needed it. A grin quickly replaced her frown.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you consider it to be."

He found himself almost cracking a smile back at her when her grin got bigger.

"Oh, it's on now."

"What is?"

"You'll see. Just wait."


	5. Chapter 5

"Woman, if you are not more careful, I am going to-"

"Don't get so mad. It's just water," Carolyn interrupted a bit sharply as she mopped up her mess with a spare rag a bar maid offered.

"Yes, water that is all over my breeches," he retaliated bitterly, running his hands over the soaked material, brushing droplets away. She made a face but didn't get angry.

'_It was an accident.' _She mumbled in her mind. He could feel her self-annoyance at her clumsiness radiating to his brain. '_Sorry.'_

Entreri withheld a sigh and prayed they found a solution soon. He wasn't sure how much more of this mental connection he or she could take.

"Are you done? Did you eat enough?" he asked, carefully taking the bite out of his voice. His irritation and fury at the situation was quickly rising and taxing his patience. Carolyn shrugged as she finished cleaning, a small frown creasing her brow. She hated that her health had to be monitored constantly like a dying persons.

"Enough to make me only a little sick later," she replied quietly, dropping the rag to wipe her damp hands on her skirt. '_Let's find Jaraxle and see what he's found out.'_

As they left the tavern, Carolyn began digging about in her skirts pocket with her free hand, pulling out a small box and a strange object. It had a tiny wheel on the tip of the smooth tube. She pulled out a white stick with a tan end from the box and put it to her mouth.

"What is that?" Entreri asked warily.

"Hmm? It's a cigarette. I found the pack in my pocket last night and had one," she replied around the cigarette, stopping for a moment in her steps. Entreri watched in intrigue as she ran her thumb over the wheel, causing a bout of sparks to escape it. After a couple of tries, a tiny flame flared up, lighting the end of the cigarette.

"What is that?" he asked again as she inhaled deeply, a relieved look on her face.

"This? This is a lighter. Sort of like a flint in a can," she replied, handing it to him. As they continued, gathering odd looks from other pedestrians, Entreri experimenting with it, flicking up the flame and letting it die. A mirage of memories flashed lazily through the assassin's mind from hers; sitting on stone stairs in the dark, stifling tears and smoking her death, hot, overbearing hands on her shaky shoulders. He had a feeling that she wasn't aware that her thoughts were vulnerable yet again. These sort of things weren't memories one would want to share. A name: Charlie…a whiff of the slightly acrid smoke drifted to him and diverted his attention as he crinkled his nose.

"It's tobacco," he stated in disgust, raising his eyebrows at her. She caught on to his obvious distaste and shrugged before taking another drag.

"Yep. Been smoking for a while now."

"Why?"

"It's either that or become an alcoholic."

"You realize that you are killing yourself slowly. That's all smoking and drinking does to anyone," Entreri reasoned acidly, remembering the now dead man who had pretended to be his father. That bastard was never not drinking with his 'uncle'. Before he could not think of it, it was slipping to her and he felt anger rise like fire inside.

Carolyn's eyes hardened a bit as his memory pierced and seared her thoughts, dirty, harsh hands grabbing and leering. She gazed down the road, cigarette fuming at her lips. He watched her frown, her lips puckering at the ends.

'_I have my reasons as well as you have yours.'_

'_I find it hard to believe that they are worth this slow, pathetic suicide.'_

'_Believe it. You have no idea of who I am and what I've done .Don't try pulling that manly bullshit.'_

'_Stop trying to sound so strong. By looking at you, you haven't had a day of hardship in your life.'_

Carolyn gave him a vile look, stopping in her tracks. Her lips tightened into a furious line and her fingers pinched the life out of the cigarette harshly.

'_You have no idea what has happened to me. Why do you give a fuck anyway? The sooner I die, the sooner you'll be free of me.'_

'_Who says I want to be free of you?' _The thought slipped out before Entreri could not think of it. Carolyn's face melted into a mask of utter confusion. Beyond flustered and furious, the man started walking again, steps sharp and agitated.

"Do you really think that?" Carolyn asked carefully as she followed. Entreri didn't stop his increasingly furious stalk or look at her. Why did his very thoughts have to be so vulnerable of all things? Thoughts of soft limbs entwining, of staggered breaths and warm fingers forced themselves past his barriers and he growled at the fact she heard them. Why was his mind throwing such images out? Was it because of how recently Calihye had been removed from his life? Damn her and damn that cord to the nine hells!

"Shut up and stay out of my head," he growled threateningly, his gloved hands clenched at his sides.

"Is that really the only answer you've got? 'Shut up'?" Carolyn pressed stubbornly, walking faster, helplessly intrigued by what she heard. The assassin glared at her, vaguely amazed at her impertinence. She didn't relent her questioning gaze, allowing it to soften only a little to show that she wanted to understand. After a moment, Entreri dropped his glare and frowned thoughtfully at her, confounded by her curiosity and how it nullified his ire.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is."

They walked in silence along the paved roads of Silverymoon, Entreri fixedly keeping his mind blank as she gazed about in wonder. It was a normal thing for people to feel a sense of belittling awe in a place of tall, spiraling towers and magnificent statues. Pulling the fedora lower on his brow, Entreri watched her silently, trying to piece together the few revealing words she had given him. The inquiries that came to mind thereafter pestered him incessantly into speech, if only to have peace of mind again.

"Why do you smoke tobacco? What is the reasoning?" the assassin probed unobtrusively, regretting furiously that he wanted to know. Carolyn gave him a somewhat sharp look from the corner of her eyes, a flash of angered pain stabbing him. After a moment she sighed and ran her free hand through her dark chestnut hair, pushing the short length behind an ear.

"I guess it doesn't matter whether I tell you are not; you'll just read it from me anyway," she reasoned in a tired accusing way. "I fucking hate this cord. I hate that you can hear everything."

Entreri silently agreed begrudgingly. They rounded a corner into a darker alley, catching shade and hiding from the heat of the sun. Entreri stopped there and leaned against the wall, allowing her to collect her wandering, vehement thoughts.

"I suppose it really started when I met my boyfriend last year-"

"Boyfriend?"

"Um, lover, I guess is what you'd call it. I met him through a friend and it was all great at first," she paused and her eyes grew soft despite her distaste for the subject. Memories of tender kisses and warm, golden mornings of timed breathing drifted like smoke from her unwilling soul. "Then, he grew angry with me about everything. I was always wrong about something from the way I dress, the way I think; even the way I speak. We fight all the time about stupid shit." Sound of a bottle breaking and her screaming. "He has such jealousy issues that I can't even look up at anyone or think about them. I guess I got a lot like him and became angry. After a while, my family disowned me and my friends left me." A young girl with her sister's eyes muttering the words, 'I can't even love you anymore.'

She snorted a sour, bitter laugh. "My own father told me I wasn't his daughter and he would never love my children. Eventually, I had to sell all I owned because he gambled and lost my house. For the last five months we had been living in my car-um, wagon-thing. I had just gotten into an apartment when this happened."

"So the arguments made you start smoking?" Entreri reasoned, keeping a cautious eye on the world outside the alley. Carolyn nodded.

"It was that or get drunk to the point that I couldn't remember that my life had been destroyed," she winced at that, remembering the vodka and tequila nights of sobbing alone, Charlie gone to the casino. "I was supposed to go to school and live my dream. I hate myself for loving him and not telling him to get out. I just can't do it. You know, he threatened to kill himself if I left him."

Entreri caught the image of a machete and a man's hand set on a table. 'You want to leave? Do you want to see what you do to me?' Blade rising and falling like a game.

"That is just a way to frighten you, to control you," he advised darkly.

"I know it," a look of desperate, tearful resignation stole over her countenance and she bit her lip to stop it, wishing it would bleed. "I know it. I'm just so tired of being afraid. I was afraid to go home because all he'd do is scream, call me names and break things. He hurts me all the time and says that he's just playing. I kept telling myself that I just wanted to be happy again and that maybe it would happen."

She stopped to laugh bitterly and take a last drag off her cigarette, a frown staining her brow.

"Fuck, I hate this but I'd rather just say it than have you draw your own conclusions. Its pathetic enough, I suppose."

Entreri shifted a little, keeping his stony face blank as he listened. He hated it but he could feel her sadness and anger, all the pained memories, due to the connection and it stung at him meanly. How many women and men out there in her world suffered the same thing? How many people in his own realm did? He thought of his mother and realized that this confession was possibly what she felt at times. He never knew and tried hard not to think of her. Childhood love of her sprang up unbidden in his heart and he fought to subdue it viciously. He didn't want to see a face he would never know and did not want to share that one memory.

"You know what?" Carolyn's murmur broke through to him. He focused on her to see the glazed look in her wondering gaze as she looked out at the foreign people walking by, never realizing her existence. "I'm much happier here, away from him and away from a world I forsake for him."

A frown creased the man's brow as he heard a faint flittering glimmer of a thought come to him.

'_That's why you ran from Memnon, isn't it? You're happier away from it.'_

'_I run from nothing.'_

'_Oh, Entreri, you can't fool me.'_

He matched her calm, searching gaze as he stared back, as puzzled by her and her words as he was furious. In a strange sense that he didn't like, he almost found it reassuring that there was no façade he could throw over her. There was no way he could hide for once in his life and despite how it angered him, it didn't frighten him as he thought it would. It did infuriate him and fill him with hatred for that damn silver cord and for her and he tried to use it as a buffer against this mental intrusion.

So lost in thought as he stared at the alien woman next to him, Entreri didn't hear the steps behind him.

"BOO!" A loud, scratchy voice hollered from a safe distance behind him. The assassin instinctively dropped to a crouch, spinning around as his free hand readied his vampire dagger. Carolyn gave a loud 'oof' as she was yanked to her knees next to him on the cobblestone.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Arthrogate guffawed obnoxiously, dirty hands clapping his stubby knees as he bent over in laughter. Jaraxle stood behind him, speculatively looking at the pair as he rubbed a finger over his pointed chin. After a moment, he smiled brightly at them and approached as Entreri stood sharply. He glared at the disguised drow and the laughing dwarf vehemently, replacing his dagger.

"Next time, I promise I will castrate you both."

Arthrogate let loose another volley of chuckles.

"No need to threaten, my dear assassin, we have every intention of keeping our man-hoods. We came upon a lead as to the seller of the cord," Jaraxle informed with a catlike grin, unable to keep a smile off his face. Both of them brightened at the prospect before his next words. "Unfortunately, the mage, Dorrigan Jethro, left a week ago to Waterdeep on an unknown course. The shop he works doesn't expect him back for a month or more."

"Gods damn it," Entreri swore under his breath, folding his arms characteristically over his lean chest. Carolyn gave him an annoyed look, smacking his belly through the jerkin as her arm dangled below his.

"So…to Waterdeep?" she asked, a hopeful glimmer in her brown eyes at seeing another supposedly fantasy city. Jaraxle gave her a sly, knowing look before shaking his head.

"The Silver Guard closes the gates in only an hour or so and I believe that considering the state we are in, we shouldn't climb the wall," he said, indicating their bound wrists. With a snort, Entreri gave her a wry look.

"I imagine if we were to attempt it, this one would break something vital," he commented, enjoying the wince she gave. "We will wait till the morn to leave."

"I believe the Whetstone tavern is the least conspicuous of them here. Let us go get a room," Jaraxle added before moving past them to the slowly diminishing crowd. Arthrogate followed, gruffly pushing a man out of the way after one of his morning stars nailed the bystander in the behind.

"Why are we being inconspicuous?" Carolyn asked as she grasped Entreri's gloved hand and allowed him to lead her. Entreri shot her a dry grin from under his fedora.

"Remember that you travel with criminals in the land of Faerun. It is best to remain out of the authorities sights."


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know how people here wander around for a week or so and not bathe," Carolyn grumbled in annoyance after bumping her head on the wooden tub as she bent over to slip off her skirt. "I smell like a horse."

"Stop your whining. This will be your last bath for a while, I imagine," Entreri retorted grumpily. Perfectly balanced on only the two back legs of the chair, he rested his head against the wall and glared at the ceiling. They had a room to themselves adjoining Jaraxle and Arthrogate's on the top floor of the tavern, overlooking the quiet, darkened streets. After dinner, her incessant thoughts of showering annoyed him into going upstairs.

On the other side of the wooden stand up screen, he heard her undress. She flung the skirt and blouse over the top at him, the long, blue skirt draping over his leg which he kicked off in annoyance. His arm stretched around the edge of the screen, cutting it off to the elbow, allowing her movement and privacy.

"Are you going to take one after me?" Carolyn asked curiously. Entreri heard her step into the steaming water, making it ripple as she settled in.

"No, I do not need to. Now, hurry up," he snapped impatiently.

'_Asshole. I'll go as fast as I want.'_

'_Not if I rip the screen down.'_

There was a stunned silence.

'_You wouldn't dare.'_

'_I am sure Jaraxle would appreciate the show.'_

She snorted at that, splashing water up onto her bare arms and onto her back. They both knew that she had forced the drow to vacate both rooms before the bath was even filled. Content that the little spat was settled in his favor; Entreri closed his eyes and sighed, listening to her move in the water.

After a moment or so, the light outside his eyelids grew brighter and he opened them again. The lantern she had with her on the other side had been turned up, making the rest of the room darker. Little slivers of golden light fell on the creaky floorboards, revealing dusty footprints and floating particles in the warm summer air. Half against his will, Entreri turned his head just enough to glance through one of the cracks to see the wooden tub and the steam from the water rising up. Fortunately all he could see was her legs, the knees crooked up and together, her feet nestled under the water, white against the oak of the tub.

Never in all his life and in all the times he had seen a woman naked, had Entreri felt like a pervert or a peeping tom but at the moment he couldn't look away. It wasn't that she was beautifully formed or that he found her really attractive or that he was magically drawn in any way. In fact, her pale form was soft, too soft for this country, and full formed with dainty features like articulate ankles and tiny toes.

What it was he could only speculate but he had a feeling it was that she knew him. True, before she knew only what Salvatore wrote but now that their minds were connected, she was learning the dark corners of his soul. It intrigued him that she was not afraid nor disgusted with him as he suspected someone would be if they truly knew him. Despite how he resented and hated her for being bound like this, he was surprisingly not angry with the fact that she knew what he was thinking right then. More surprisingly, was the fact that she wasn't becoming afraid or fearful that he was looking at her as she bathed.

Carolyn moved, suddenly disturbed by the thought. Sitting up, she leaned against her knees, wrapping her opposite arm under them. His eyes traveled over the mess of curled wet hair, the gentle slope of her shoulders and the line of her spine as she rested her forehead on her knees. Due to her arm being stretched backward to Entreri, he saw the side swell of a generous breast, white as cream.

Silently furious at the realizations, the assassin looked back to the ceiling. He felt a whirl of emotions from her as it rushed up like a sandstorm over her and to him: confusion and sadness. Images of her father, of her brother and sister and her mother flashed through his mind in startling color, speaking garbled words over one another. No man other than her father came through to him. She truly did not miss her lover and his violence. Thoughts of never seeing them again sucked down at her heart, paining him similarly much to his distress. This was strange, uncomfortable and annoying to have to suffer someone else's problems in such a personal manner.

The first stifled gasp through tears brought his attention back to the thin slice of light. Carolyn sat there, her shoulders trembling as she tried bravely to cover her weak sadness. Abruptly, Entreri found himself thinking of the searing days as a child that he has spent in Calimshan and how he had cried for his mother. Damn it, he did not want to remember that. At the mental rush of his own pain, Carolyn covered her mouth with a wet hand and sighed harshly.

Slowly, the woman's spine straightened and she looked over her naked shoulder to stare at the opening, her eyes swollen and shining with restrained sad and furious tears. Entreri resisted the urge to look away, refusing to succumb to what she was suffering. After a moment, she closed her eyes, allowing a few tears to drip off her chin then continued to bathe. He felt nothing from her mind while she finished and dressed.

Within ten minutes she turned off the lamp, shifted the screen over and stepped out, her cheeks reddened from strain and the heat. The tavern was kind enough to sell them a clean cotton gown, plain white, for her to wear. Entreri watched her as she stood silently beside him, staring down at her bare feet, lost.

Still not speaking or thinking, Carolyn shifted her gaze up to him, brown eyes studying him. She stared his firm, defiant jaw with its dark, clean goatee and moustache, then his raven black hair tied back against the base of his skull. He could hear her reluctant appreciation of him ringing as she mesmerized the sharp angles of his frowning brows and high cheekbones, hiding depthless, calculating black eyes.

After a moment, Entreri cleared his throat and brought her back to reality. Flushing slightly the woman looked away and waited for him to stand. As one they approached the single bed in the room, the moonlight from outside spilling on the woolen blankets. Sitting on the edge, Carolyn watched him as he undid his weapons belt and set it on the floor by the wall.

"We will be leaving at dawn," Entreri said shortly, ignoring her nod. If he had been a younger man, the way her gaze ran down the muscled length of his torso and belly, studying the whitened scars and sparse trail of hair to his belt line, would have made him nervous as he removed his black shirt. Without much bravado, the assassin nudged off his worn boots and sat next to her, dark black eyes fixed on her stare challengingly.

"If I wasn't sure of myself, I would think that your eyes were stuck to me," he commented bluntly and simply. The tension of being watched faded away immediately when she turned away, embarrassed.

"It's just that you're so ugly," she returned in a mumbling joke. Entreri felt a smirk climb up on him at that as they simultaneously lay back on the soft mattress, fixedly not looking nor touching the other.

The sounds of the tavern crept up through the wooden floor, loud and rowdy despite the muffling barrier. Outside no noise drifted in through the open window except the smell of the bakery across the way and the blacksmith further up the lane. Sugar and charcoal mixed in the heavy, lucid wind as it drafted in, ruffling Carolyn's dress and Entreri's hair. Out of the corner of his eyes, Entreri watched the gentle fall and rise of her chest as she breathed, aware that she was just as awake as he was.

"Do you miss her?" the whisper startled him. He tensed, unwilling to speak to her of such things. He knew exactly of whom she was speaking and it was a woman he wanted to forget as much as she wanted to forget her lover. Concern and a desire for commonality with him radiated from her, trying to persuade him to speak.

It wasn't intentional, her probing but it annoyed and angered him quickly. Sitting up sharply, Entreri swung his legs off the bed and glared out the window. Behind him, he heard her inhale hesitantly and felt her sudden wariness of him. Her question prompted memories of the other woman quickly and he growled as they swamped him.

For a few moments, they waited in silence; Entreri fighting back the unwanted emotions that damn flute had produced and Carolyn mutely praying that he didn't kill her for her curiosity. Finally, the assassin gave in to an extent, if only to help drain the stress of withholding it. He could not focus with this strain and it made him vulnerable physically. Which was more important, he couldn't guess.

"I do miss her at times," he admitted slowly, having to force the words out like a lump of barbed wire.

"Why?"

Entreri inhaled deeply through his nose, knowing that if he didn't disclose willingly she would find out anyway. It was almost a sure thing that one day Calihye would pass through his thoughts again when he was unawares. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees and eyed the dark of the street through the window. His movement had shifted Caroyln's hand against his leg but she didn't resist. For a moment, he thought of her previous statement: 'Fuck, I hate this but I'd rather just say it than have you draw your own conclusions. Its pathetic enough, I suppose.' It was fitting to an extent.

"When night falls and I find myself alone, I discover that I miss her despite what she did to me. That sadness is forever coupled with distrust therefore I can never bear to see her living again," he muttered softly in the hopes that he himself wouldn't hear it and allowing himself to realize why it was that he longed for a warm form next to him in the dark. The woman lying beside him said nothing but he could feel the forcedly detached understanding and empathy from her.

No other questions rose to antagonize him from her and it was good thing. Anymore on this subject and he was going to snap from the strain of fighting this mental battle. It was hard to battle your own emotions and thoughts when there was an audience. Silently, Entreri shifted to lie back down, his body tense and bristled for anything.

Carolyn retained her silence and stillness for a few moments longer. Before she could regret it or think on it, she reached out a little and grasped his hand under hers, fingers lightly curling into his palm.

Stunned, the assassin mutely felt the cool skin against his, nervously shifting. Reflexively, he grasped her hand back, silently thanking her for the touch. Relishing the strange feeling for a second longer, Entreri released her fingers. She didn't let go immediately and he shook her hand off in sudden vehemence. She rested her hand back on the mattress.

"Good night, Entreri."

"Good night."


	7. Chapter 7

"The cord grew?" Jaraxle stated incredulously, holding up the cord with one finger between their hands. A good three feet separated them now, having stretched as they slept. Standing outside the Silverymoon's boundaries, having road quickly to escape the guard there and their inquiries, the three of them sat astride the nightmares at the edge of the High Forest en route to Waterdeep. As it should have been, Carolyn sat behind Entreri now that the cord was long enough, lightly holding him about the waist. Arthrogate decided to stay behind, since he wasn't a known criminal, and wait for Jethro in case he returned. That and the taverns in Silverymoon had new ale that was brewed from Mithril Hall in town.

"We woke up and it was like that," Carolyn repeated as the drow pinched it in his fingers and pulled it, testing the elasticity. Entreri yanked his arm back from him and kicked the nightmare to a trot down the rocky trail on the edge of the forest.

"And no, we don't know why or how it did it," he answered sharply, already knowing what the drow was bound to ask. Jaraxle's ruby gaze narrowed in glee at the new toy that they had discovered.

"I cannot wait to test it. Think of the things we could learn. Say, if we attach ourselves to a lich-"

"Let's say we don't," Entreri cut off his excited ramble. "I imagine being stuck to the living dead, none of the less a dangerous wizard, would be an uncomfortable and detestable position."

"Still, it would be worth the attempt," Jaraxle added seriously, contemplating whom he'd test it with. He gave the assassin a hopeful, pleading look.

"No, I will not do it so do not even ask," he replied to the look, almost exasperatingly. The drow mercenary turned his look on the woman who blanched.

"Nope, won't do it. I do not think so. Nope," she blurted frantically. Jaraxle heaved a dramatic, depressed sigh before brightening at an idea.

"Perhaps Arthrogate will volunteer upon our return."

"Surely, you do not expect to learn anything through the dwarf. He couldn't tell you the difference between his toes and his privates," Entreri shot down his enthusiasm. Carolyn snorted a laugh, her hands tightening around him.

"I'd like to see him eternally stuck to a dragon," she said dryly. When Entreri tossed her a strange look over his shoulder she elaborated. "I imagine a good few centuries with his damn idiotic rhymes would drive even a dragon crazy."

"Indefinitely," he affirmed, enjoying silently the mental image of the dwarf attached to their past associates. Jaraxle sighed dramatically from his steed, apparently feigning depression at their reluctance.

"Oh, the multitude of knowledge that could be learned and employed if you would only open your minds," the drow lamented. Carolyn snorted at that.

"If its so damn sad to you, why don't you attach yourself to a dead guy to learn?" she asked dryly. Jaraxle winced and gave a defeated, innocent grin.

"I am afraid that I love myself too much to risk it."

Entreri shook his head at his strange companion and sighed. One of these days he would escape the confines of the drow's insufferable company. When he would was another matter however. The woman behind him stifled a chuckle at his thoughts.

_'Is it really so horrible, Entreri? He is amusing at times,' _she asked curiously. _'Surely, I can be more of a pain in the ass than he is.'_

_'Woman, until you have been hunted, chased down and assaulted by all manners of creatures due to that one's incessant yammering, you just cannot comprehend. I would rather deal with your inane babbling than his flirtations,' _Entreri replied dryly, keeping a keen eye out on the wooded path. Carolyn tensed at that for a moment, perplexed, before leaning more upon him. Her chest rested against his shoulder blades as she laid her cheek on his back.

_'I think there was a compliment somewhere under all the snideness. I'm flattered,' _she chuckled darkly. Entreri's mind stumbled a little over itself at the realization that he had complimented her and he fought to cover it up. Quickly he came up with a comeback to cover the fact he said something nice. That and her ample chest was distracting, pushed up against his spine.

_'While you are being flattered, I am being flattened by your breasts. Please remove them.'_

Carolyn gave an outraged cry and immediately leaned away from him. Jaraxle cast them a curious look as she glowed a bright red in embarrassment and smacked him lightly over the back of the head.

"You are cruel, asshole."

"Hit me one more time and I will lodge that hand of ours in your skull," he threatened in response, more a taunt that anything solid. The drow knew it; he even hid a grin at their exchange despite not knowing the spark that started the confrontation.

Silently now, they rode on towards Waterdeep as the sun followed above, quickly falling to the horizon. The forest around them soon fell to silence, seeming to reflect the deep stillness the night would soon bring to the travelers. Through the heavily leaved branches, the sky turned a silvery blue, streaked with pink shined clouds.

"Are you two more than certain that you want to end the connection once we find Jethro?" Jaraxle asked once again. Apparently, he was rather enjoying the torment they were suffering at each others minds. Entreri and Carolyn both cast him a withering look from the nightmare, each promising some sort of reprimands.

"Drow, if you keep asking that question, I am going to be inclined to believe you did this and do not want to see your little experiment end," the assassin paused to give a vile look. "In which case, I'll have to kill you."

"Ditto, dude," Carolyn chimed.

Jaraxle laughed at them helplessly, putting his hands up in defense. His red eye gleamed in mirth from behind his crinkled grin.

"Ah, friends, no need for violence. I assure you I did not. Honestly, it is just that you both seem to so enjoy this incident," he observed, inadvertedly planting a seed of more dispute. As one, the two spouted off indignities at his statement.

"Drow! I swear I am going-"

"Screw you, you goddamn-"

"-with Charon's Claw and several daggers in your-"

"-in all my life have I ever felt so violated-"

Jaraxle blinked in surprise at their reactions before biting back a laugh. Dear gods, they must really enjoy it if they protest so much. Patting his hands in the air to dissuade any more verbal abuse, he smiled soothingly, much to their further annoyance.

"Please, now, now! No need to be volatile! T'was merely an observation," he said. Entreri harrumphed at him and glared fixedly on the darkening road, hands tightly clenching the reigns in blatant anger. He could feel her stewing in frustration behind him for the same reason. Both knew in the back of their connected minds that the cord was becoming something commonplace between them. And that in itself was a bad thing, he knew. Such a weakness was a link in Entreri's defense that could be exploited. Wordlessly, Carolyn agreed with him. One way or another, this had to end.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hmm, well, this is ridiculous," Jaraxle chuckled lowly as the trio stopped in the dark. The moon above was barely a slice in the heavens, casting only a light, chilled glow into the High Wood. Carolyn squinted with her poor vision from behind Entreri.

"Is that a tree?"

"Indeed, that is a tree, laid deliberately across our path in the hopes that the highwaymen to the north could attack us," Entreri replied quietly, barely nodding his head to their right. He snorted at the stupidity of the robbers. "Unbelievable."

Carolyn was just beginning to panic when he said that but at the movement in the dark foliage, she felt herself begin to hyperventilate. Sensing it, the assassin reprimanded her sharply and wordlessly before palming a dagger to her discreetly.

"Friends, we should dismount and remove the tree so that we can continue on our road," Jaraxle suggested predictably, playing into the highwaymen's plan like a supposed simpleton. Entreri helped Carolyn dismount as she found her legs rather wobbly under her skirt.

'_Once this is over, we are finding you trousers. Try to defend yourself, if possible,'_ he instructed sharply, leading the trembling woman towards the barricade despite her instinctive reluctance. Jaraxle bent at the waist, one hand to his smooth chin in contemplation as he studied the tree, providing cover as his ruby eye patch scanned for any magical resonance.

"We should be able to move it with a little effort. Not too much trouble," as soon as the words left his mouth, a burst of leaves introduced the first robber. Jumping down from an overhanging branch to the drow's forward right he fell with a halberd coming down in a chop.

Quick as lightening, Jaraxle snapped out a dagger, not moving from his bent position. True to its mark, the blade slid straight into the dirty man's hairy neck, stopping his momentum and dropping him to the dirt by the drow's boots. Seeming bored, Jaraxle stood straight and looked down at the prone form before shrugging.

The second came from Carolyn's left, much faster than the last. Jumping at the sudden flurry of movement, she looked and shrieked. Seeing that the man bore only a short sword, Entreri was half tempted to let her play it out on her own. Glancing down quickly he saw that her knuckles were white about the daggers hilt and shaking.

Rolling his eyes, the assassin spun into movement as the intended killer came close. Grabbing her bound hand, Entreri kicked out a foot, sufficiently knocking her off her feet. Quickly but gently, he let her weight fall with support from their bound hands. Stepping over her crumpled form, he slashed out with his jeweled dagger as the thief came forward with a brisk thrust. Parrying it easily, the assassin remained straddling Carolyn.

Seeing his defensive posture over the woman, the man tried pressing him away from her so he might exploit the defense itself. With a harsh right hand overhead swing, the blades collided and pressed, the man trying to use his greater weight against Entreri. The assassin moved not an inch but let the foolish idiot get close. With his bound hand, he reached for another dagger.

A look of agonized surprise spread over the thief's face suddenly and he groaned. Bright blood bubbled up and sprayed as the man coughed and fell away, splattering Entreri's tunic and the ground. Mildly startled, the assassin looked down to see Carolyn leaning about his hip, one hand tremblingly clasping her bloody blade.

The horrified expression on her face made him pause even as Jaraxle met another highwayman at the tree. Her dark brown eyes were wide and quickly filling with tears as her open lips trembled. Her pale skin was speckled with the man's blood, brilliant in the moonlight. The assassin felt the terrified disgust in her soul at her act and fought against it, not wanting the distraction at the moment. This was a trauma she needed to deal with later.

"Get up," he barked sharply, reaching down to grab her free arm. She didn't snap out of it as he got her on her quaking feet. "Snap out of it, now!"

Growing annoyed, the assassin quickly smacked her smartly on the cheek, glowering at her as she focused on him.

The woman instantaneously glared at him, her hand clenching the dagger again in anger.

"Let go. I'm fine," she growled heatedly, her tears dissipating and lips hardening. Nodding approval, Entreri glanced about for more of the highwaymen. Two more lay dead at Jaraxle's feet, totaling at three plus the one Carolyn dispatched. Other than that, there was the rustling of perhaps three men retreating.

"Shall we go after them?" Jaraxle asked as he came over, eyeing the woman's blade. Entreri shook his head before snapping his dagger into its sheath.

"Let them be. We have many miles to cover this night."

"Did the lady make herself a kill and not Entreri? You are growing old, my friend!" the drow teased good naturedly, red eye sparkling. Both of the humans gave him a dirty, annoyed glare before turning to approach their nightmare. He shook his head in bemusement. "I believe you are growing much like Entreri, Lady Carolyn."

"Thank the gods she isn't growing more like you," Entreri replied lightly, not bothering to hide the bite in his statement. A tiny smirk twisted the end of Carolyn's lips yet a dull glaze was stealing over her eyes. The guilty amazement that she had taken a person's life was stealing into her mind again and it was a sensation Entreri hadn't felt in years.

'_Would you stop thinking about it? I am trying to sleep,'_ Entreri finally snapped silently after an hour of trying to drift off. Lying now in two separate bedrolls, they had stopped a few hours later after the attack to catch some sleep. Jaraxle stood watch nearby, humming a merry tune as he fiddled with a wand.

Carolyn stiffened next to him, her face buried in the pack that served as her pillow. Shifting to look at him, there were tear streaks upon her pale cheeks.

'_Sorry, I can't help it.'_

Startled that there was no fight in her words, the assassin considered her as sleepiness drained away. For the last couple of hours, he had been incessantly pestered by her guilty thoughts and for the most part he hadn't been able to ignore it. It kept replaying in her brain; the feeling of her hand driving the cold steel into the man's lung, blood gushing over her fingers and the rain that sprinkled down onto her upturned face. It was still there, smeared by her tears.

'_You know, when I read about all the battles in your stories it sounded so simple. They were people in the way or people trying to kill you. I know he would have killed me or worse but I can't get it out of my mind,'_ Carolyn went silent for a moment. _'I feel so dirty.'_

'_Do not indulge yourself in guilt over his death. This is how it is in my world; kill or die at the hands of another. I admit that there are other roads here than this but while you are with me, you must accept. Would you have traded places with him?' _Entreri asked seriously, eager to get her calmed down enough to let it be. With a sniffle, she shook her head.

'_I hate it though. Does it ever go away?'_

'_No.'_

There was no way to lie about the simple truth. Entreri could remember the first time he killed for the Pasha, could remember the almost god-like horror that came over him at spilling another's blood. Sometimes the dying features of that one death came back to haunt him and a wash of sickness ran over him at the simple truth that it was forever in his soul. A shudder ran through the woman next to him as the memory transferred and she sighed almost sadly.

'_As much as I hate it, will you teach me? I can't always be tripped up and left on the floor for the fight.'_

Entreri restrained a sigh at the idea of playing the teacher before nodding in the dark. Carolyn hummed a thanks and nuzzled back into her pack, the tears drying on her face with the crackled blood stains.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: This chapter is more of a 'I need to get back into the groove of writing again' bit and I'm sorry if it sucks. I just wanted to write about Entreri and Carolyn bickering again. ^_^' They're entertaining. To be honest, I feel wary of this chapter so please review it._

_Jaraxle could not restrain the helpless laugh that he giggled as they sat at supper that evening. A small town, not even named or listed on the map, had provided them with shelter and a meal for the night but the drow had a sneaking suspicion that they might be evicted before dawn. And for once, it would not be his fault, as odd as that might sound._

"_For the last time and this is the very last time we will discuss this, you are not getting an allowance," Entreri barked irritably as he let his spoon fall with a clang into his partially eaten bowl. The sudden sharpness of his tone drew the attention of the innkeeper yet again. Next to him, Carolyn gave him a glare and slumped in the chair ungraciously. _

"_But-"_

"_What do you need it for? We have been providing-"_

"_I know! But there are-"_

"_Woman, if you interrupt me again-"_

"_Well, stop interrupting me! Goddamn it, you are so-so frustrating! There are some things that I can't ask you to buy and I need to be able to get them when I need them," the woman replied in a loud huff, throwing her arms up at one point to empathize her statement. Jaraxle continued to nibble at the coarse bread that came with their meal, more content to watch the drama unfold yet again. He had never seen someone so able at getting on Entreri's nerves and it was more than entertaining to watch. There was more going on inside their heads than he could hear, thanks to the protective and connective qualities of the cord but this was amusing enough._

_The assassin gave up pretending to have interest in his food and folded his arms on the table. Leaning a bit closer to his unwanted guest, he quirked an annoyed brow at her._

"_And what sort of things, pray tell, do you need that we cannot know about?" he pressed dryly, more to annoy her than anything else. It wasn't that they had a lack of money; it was more of a reluctance to give in to anything she requested. The past few days of consistent connected thought had eaten away at his reserves and it was quickly getting to him. The only way he felt better about the whole damn thing was to irk her in any possible way. Of course he knew what she was talking about; it was merely sadism that made him want to make her say it. She knew and that was why this whole war had been waging for an hour._

"_Things no male should have to know about," Carolyn replied snottily, a bit of a nasty sneer coming loose in the words. Entreri pointed at the cord bluntly and gave her a look that said he already knew. The woman flushed a shade of pink and pressed her lips. "Well, fine, if you know then why ask?"_

"_Why not? Its my money."_

_Carolyn fairly exploded._

"_I know its your money! I don't have any fucking money cause I don't fucking work and I don't fucking work because-"_

"_Friends! Friends," Jaraxle finally interrupted, weary of the ongoing battle over a few silver pieces. The assassin and the woman stopped and gave him a dirty look, apparently sharing the same opinion of his interruption. "Please, no more squabbling. This fine establishment is on the verge of expelling us and I would rather sleep in a bed than a field tonight."_

_Carolyn huffed and slouched even lower in her seat, legs crossed under the table. After a moment, she scratched at her legs and gave an exasperated look at Entreri. _

'_These pants are so goddamn itchy. What're they made of? Iron shavings and pubic hair?' _she asked in what would have been a simple curious tone. The man turned his lip at that and rolled his dark eyes.

'_If you do not approve of the garment we have purchased, find another one by your own means.'_

Carolyn gave him a vaguely outraged look, more sulk than bite, and rubbed a hand over the fabric in frustration. She was just tired and in pain, he knew. The assassin might not know much about the female brain but luckily their physiology was not as complicated. When they had awoken that morning and her mood was soured to the point that Jaraxle couldn't even stand her, Entreri had a good feeling as to what was happening. 

Unfortunately for Carolyn, it made her an easier target.

'_I don't think you'd appreciate 'my own means'. It would be sort of uncomfortable for you,' _she replied nonchalantly, purposely letting her mind fill with the dirtiest images she could conjure. Entreri winced at that and gave her a venomous look. Upon seeing that look, Jaraxle decided to intervene, no matter what might be silently occurring.

"Here, my dear, take a few silver pieces in case of emergency. Now, may we please just enjoy our wine and relax?" the drow in disguise pleaded in mild exasperation. The consistent bickering between the two that day was about to put him over the edge, as entertaining as it was. 

Carolyn accepted a few coins from the elf and tucked them away in her bodice. Entreri watched her do so, feeling slightly defeated in the argument and decided to throw one last comment to the wind. 

'_If I remember correctly, you will not be needing the material for 'pads' for another few days. Why throw a fit now?'_

Carolyn didn't even give him a look for that one. Instead she stood up sharply and turned her chair roughly so that she was facing away from the table and its occupants. Entreri chuckled as she plopped down and crossed her legs, stewing at him silently. 

'_You're an asshole.'_

'_And you are a premenstrual child.'_

"You know what? Fuck you in the ass with a chainsaw! I'm going to bed," Carolyn finally snapped viciously, getting to her feet sharply and glaring at the older man. Entreri simply quirked an eyebrow at her and settled more comfortably in his chair, arms folded over his slim, fit chest. 

"I am not ready to go to sleep. You will have to wait."

The woman challenged him briefly with her stare before giving in angrily. Snatching her chair, she roughly turned in back to the table and sat down again.

"Fine, then I'll just sleep right here," she quipped back. Resting her arms on the table, she purposely and painfully let her forehead fall onto the surface. Entreri hid a wince, practically feeling her brain knock in her skull at how hard she did that and rolled his eyes again.

"Childish," he commented dryly, feeling her ire raise uselessly again at him. The mercenary across from him gave him a look stating that he too was being a child but said nothing. 

Silence reigned for at least half an hour as Carolyn finally drifted off, her cheek propped on her arm and a bit of drool staining her sleeve. Setting down his wine glass, Entreri reached over and wiggled loose more of the cord, annoyed that she had fallen asleep on it. His companion watched him quietly, his red eye glittering in the copious lantern light.

"My friend, I have to ask; why were you so antagonistic today with our guest?" Jaraxle asked curiously, swishing the remnants of his yellow wine up the sides of his glass. The assassin cast him a suspicious, vexed glance before settling back with more cord. 

"Sometimes it is the only way to make it through the day with her. She speaks more than you hear and it is annoying."

"Artemis, my friend, you are a wonder with the opposite sex," the drow chuckled hopelessly. "How was she annoying today?"

The assassin gave him a cool look and took a drink out of his glass.

"She is about to start what the drow call 'the holy time' of the month for females."

If the drow's eyes could grow any larger, they would have consumed his face. Entreri smirked at him as he recounted what the priestess's did during their cycles and how their blood was 'holy' by drow standards. It was no small wonder that the mercenary looked horrified.

"Despite how many countless thousands of women you've slept with, you still find yourself bothered their cycles? How have you managed?" Entreri asked in what might've been a tease. Jaraxle shook the horror free and gave his friend a conspiring grin.

"By being there briefly and only on certain days. You know how my appetites roam," he laughed lowly, trying to keep the noise to a minimum considering how late it was growing. The conversation drifted to nonexistence on Entreri's behalf and silence filled the common room. The inn keeper was tiredly cleaning out mugs behind the bar, his son bringing in the next days fire wood noiselessly. 

For a long while, Entreri gazed at his half empty cup of wine, watching the firelight dance in the spit-poor red liquor. No thoughts corrupted the quiet of his mind and he was more grateful for that than anything. She was not dreaming, he realized as he listened to the dead silence. No dreams but the dark behind her eyelids. He would have to stay awake after her more often if only to catch time alone in his mind. In an odd way it was comforting to know that she was still there but not pressing upon his attention. 

"How long do you think it will take us to find Jethro?" the assassin asked suddenly, almost startling Jaraxle. He peered at his friend for a moment before replying.

"It might be months if he has taken to the sea. Perhaps longer, depending on where he goes."

"The shop said only a month or so."

The drow gave him an almost disappointed look.

"You should know better than to believe that. Merchants rarely stick to a schedule, especially over seas. It might be half a year before he returns to Silverymoon," he grinned innocently. "Would you rather buy a room there and wait till he returns? I am sure Carolyn would eventually make a fine companion."

Entreri gave him a deadly stare without lowering himself to reply. In the back of his mind, he let the idle fantasy play out however, if only to give himself the pleasure of being able to do so. No one could hear his thoughts and it felt more liberating than anything else. What would it be like to have her? It bemused him that he considered the idea and vaguely infuriated him but it continued to play out. Carolyn was soft, full formed and graceless which was odd and different from the women of this world. They were tough, honed for fighting and strong as they had to be to survive. The woman attached to his wrist was not skinny in any respect and bruised in a childlike, ugly way unlike the proud way most women bore battle scars in this world. He couldn't say that he was especially attracted to her but the xenophillic train of thought persisted. What would it be like to sink into someone soft and willingly defenseless? 

Shaking himself mentally, Entreri decided to let the idea lie at the bottom of the sea. It was a vague musing and nothing more.

Jaraxle watched the concealed thoughts that played in his companions eyes curiously before moving to stand.

"I believe that I too am going to rest. Tomorrow we reach Waterdeep and who knows where after that," the drow sighed through a back-popping stretch. Entreri gave a small sound of agreement before standing. 

"Let us pray that he has not left port. I am starting to think that losing my hand will be worth it." 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Quick note for the readers; I have no clue as to why my story's are darkened and/or unlined. I tried to fix it. -_-' Anyway, here's another chappie!

Much to Entreri's continuing disdain, Carolyn would not wake up from her position on the table. Half slumped onto the surface with her face hidden in the pillow of her arms, she religiously ignored him and continued to sleep. For a few moments after the drow had left, he considered shaking her to consciousness but vetoed the idea. The thought of having her awake seemed more annoying than carrying her once he thought about it.

With a bit of effort, Entreri slid a hand under her knees and scooped her up from the chair. A grumbled whine escaped the woman but nothing more as he trudged down the hall to their room. Damn, she was a bit heavy, he seethed. Calihye had been so much lighter and the comparison bit at him.

If Jaraxle had seen the assassin fumbling with the door handle while trying not to wake up his load, he would have died laughing. Entreri sent a fly away thanks to whatever gods there were for not having the drow see him struggling. Finally, he opened the door and pushed into the room.

With his foot, Entreri closed the door silently, making sure not to clip Carolyn with it. A chill permeated the room from the night outside, causing gooseflesh to ripple along his neck and the back of his arms as he set the woman on the single bed.

The woman whined again in her sleep at the change in temperature and curled up in a ball upon the blankets. With a roll of the eyes, the assassin attempted wrestling the quilt out from under her, managing to get it snagged up around her hips. Still mostly asleep, Carolyn huffed and rolled onto her back, raising up enough for him to wiggle out from under her. Once the cover was upon her, she curled up again, bitching sleepily under her breath.

Glad that the task was over, Entreri sat down on his side and removed his weapons belt and boots. It was going on three weeks now, he realized dryly, three weeks and he was toting her around like an infant. Or a lover. Most days he couldn't decide which to compare her to. As he set his boots quietly by the bed, he felt a sick sense of depressed annoyance sneak into him.

He hadn't removed her boots. There was probably dirt in the bed. Most days, he just wouldn't have the care to fix the dilemma but today had been a long, hormone-riddled one and he was not going to put up with mud in the sheets. As he stood to go around to her side, Entreri wondered bitterly if her hormone imbalance was affecting him permanently. It almost made him feel bipolar.

Gently, so as not to wake her, he reached under the blankets and pulled one of her legs loose. Dragging it out from under the covers, he ignored her unconscious complaining and proceeded to unlace the boots. The slippers she had originally worn had been thrown somewhere in the High Forest after a spat on the importance of wearing traveling boots. She had been quite angry after that incident.

Finally, Entreri managed to get the damn things off and was pleased to notice that there was no mud clinging to them or the sheets. As Carolyn curled her legs back under the blankets for warmth, he noted how soft the bottom of her feet were in comparison to the natives feet. He had suspected that they would be, considering how she had spoken of the 'cars' everyone used in her world.

Grumbling quietly, he went around to his side and laid down. After covering up, he discovered that sleepiness had yet again abandoned him in the late dark of the night. Blaming Carolyn as he often did nowadays, Entreri rolled onto his side and considered her back. The short hair upon her neck moved slightly from his breath and she sighed. Still not dreaming.

The thoughts of earlier came back to haunt the man and he found himself growing curious. Since there was no interloper to his thoughts, he entertained them yet again. Was she so fleshy everywhere? Did she have no muscle tone to her at all except in her wrists and ankles? It was an odd thought and he found that he could not remember seeing someone without it unless they were severely overweight like Dondon had been. She wasn't obese, which he was glad for, just not slender.

Annoyed that the thoughts were not leaving him, Entreri shifted the blankets to their hips. The black blouse she wore rode up onto her ribcage, revealing the dip of her belly and the rises of her ribs and hip. No muscles under the pale skin to be shown, just an almost formless expanse of skin and baby fat. It was so strange, healthy looking yet strange as if no hardships were painted there. Blankly, he remembered how Calihye's form had been so tightly muscled and how there had been a play of scars from battle upon her flesh.

Gently, almost shyly, Entreri reached out enough to run his calloused palm over the dip in her side, marveling at how soft it was. How did they live such easy lives? He mused over that thought as he tested the layer of fat there and the tender flesh. He could still feel the jut of her hip bone there and found that it fit perfectly in the curve of his palm.

Suddenly, Carolyn sighed in her sleep and stretched languidly, bothered by his touch. Withdrawing his hand, Entreri laid there next to her, watching her breathe and wondering what sort of life he would have led in her world.

The morning had definitely been a bit awkward, Carolyn decided bemusedly as they rode out on the last stretch to Waterdeep. The thought annoyed Entreri; she could feel the way his muscles bunched under her hands as she rode behind him. A part of her wanted to bring it up to the assassin but her sense of self-preservation was starting to kick in. The sun winked in her eyes, frustratingly bright and cheerful through the early autumn mist.

Despite herself, Carolyn started thinking about waking up at the inn that morning even though Entreri gave her silent curses for it.

Upon waking, she had found the tavern silent and cold. It was still too early for the innkeeper to awaken and the only sound she heard was the quiet, rhythmic breathing of the assassin in bed with her. Shifting to get a sense of how she lay, Carolyn found herself wrapped up once again in the man's unconscious arms. For a few moments, she lay quietly, considering how much he must have missed the half elf's sleeping form by his. She didn't try to fool herself into thinking that maybe he held her due to some affection for her; it was a natural reaction to hold onto someone when you're used to it and asleep.

It was rather nice, Carolyn mused sleepily, lying there in strong, iron hard arms and feeling the beat of the man's heart against her shoulder blades. His breath played a soft lullaby on the back of her neck and she shivered. The embrace tightened then and Entreri shifted closer, his legs curved against hers. The woman shuddered at the feeling and found tears in her eyes.

How many nights had she slept in Charlie's arms like this? How many mornings had she watched him sleep, memorizing the lines in his face and the rhythm of his breathing? The sound of the train that ran by their old house rang in her head as she thought of it, echoing like a ghost.

Suddenly, Carolyn realized that the breathing had stilled by her ear and that Entreri was listening to her. Panic seized her for a moment before ebbing away. He didn't want to move and neither did she. No thoughts truly drifted from him; just a vague contentment and the fact that this was something seldom. Acknowledging the rarity of the communal cuddling, the woman relaxed and let herself enjoy it.

How long they had laid there, she couldn't know. The sun began to pry at the shutters and soon enough Jaraxle was knocking at their door to wake them. No words nor glances were exchanged as they put on their boots and stretched out their muscles for the ride ahead.

Now, Carolyn could not keep her mind off of it. From the man ahead of her, she could hear the barely concealed threats for her thoughts but knew that they were idle. She would not voice it or ask about it but she was going to think about it. What harm was there in enjoying a man's presence as she slept? Once the cord was removed, she would be free to find a way home and would never invade the lives of these people again. She would be back with Charlie (whom she was sure to be rid of) and she could pretend it never happened.

The nightmare under her legs thundered onward, unceasing and untiring. The idea stuck in her head and became prominent in Entreri's. What harm could it do?


	11. Chapter 11

"Again."

Thud.

"Again."

Thud, thud.

"Again."

Carolyn sighed in frustration as he released her wrist again. Rubbing the reddened skin around the area, she cast Jaraxle a huffy glare which he replied with a grin. Two hours until their ship, _Sirens Song_, left port for the city of Beregost and there was not to do but wait. Finding information on Jethro proved not to be a problem, considering how easily Jaraxle weaned it from barkeeps and passing civilians. Not to mention, apparently Mr. Dorrigan Jethro was more than friendly with his ale and too loose with his tongue.

Once more, Carolyn attempted stabbing Entreri with her spoon, aiming for his left eye. Without effort, the assassin's hand snapped out and grasped her hand, turning it painfully and slamming it into the table. Jaraxle looked up from his soup to see her mouth drop in pain and her eyes cross.

"Motherfucker!"

"Again."

The woman hissed in pain and gave the assassin a dirty look. Gingerly, she rotated her wrist before picking up the spoon.

"Ow, damn it all. Entreri, I give up. Its been an hour and I haven't come close to stabbing you," she whined annoyingly, her lower lip pouting out. He gave her a stern, cold look before becoming involved with his almost raw steak. Carolyn could feel his disappointment in her and she immediately grew irate.

"Its truly pathetic; how quickly you surrender," Entreri commented dryly as he took a hunk of meat in his mouth. Jaraxle tensed a bit at that, clearly sensing another bout of arguments. The woman inhaled deeply and sharply through her nose and gave her unwanted companion a dark stare.

"I don't care what you think of me."

"Oh yes you do," he replied nonchalantly. There was an explosion imminent, the mercenary was sure of it and this time he was going to diffuse the bomb before it could. Standing up briskly, he wiped at his mouth and stretched.

"Let us head out early and ensure our lodgings are set for the trip," the drow suggested lightly, praying the situation was nullified by the idea. Entreri shrugged, took another bite and stood as well.

Carolyn, however, remained sitting with a quiet, dark look upon her brow. The assassin gave her a meaningful look and some sort of telepathic threat at her delay. Jaraxle could honestly say that he was mildly intimidated by how well they functioned with the mental link. He could not hear or sense what was occurring between them and it was starting to displace him in the scheme of things. Of course, that was something he himself could not stand and was finding that he couldn't wait for a solution as well.

"Oh, crap," the woman muttered acidly once she finally got to her feet. The cord had shrunk again as they ate. It was now barely five inches between their wrists. Entreri gave it a vile glance before coiling the cursed thing in his palm. No one said anything further on the subject as they collected their belongings and headed out.

Carolyn gave Entreri's offered hand a glare before taking it, concealing the cord in between.

'_I just want you to be aware of the fact that I hate you right now,' _she grumbled heatedly as they walked down the long road to the docks. The sky broiled above mercilessly, relieved only by the cool mist off the ocean. Through the vague heat waves from the cobblestone roads, the masts and sails of the ships wavered like a mirage.

'_Fully aware. The feeling is mutual,'_ Entreri replied icily, annoyed and frustrated with her dark temper. He wasn't sure how much more credit he was going to give her cycle for her disposition and at the rate his temper was growing, it had better end soon. She was a mixing pot of foul temper and a lack of patience that was consistently on the verge of boiling over.

"How long do you think we will be gone?" Caroyln grumped a bit loudly as they meandered towards the ocean. The sun reflected a red as it sank into the sea, reflecting its inner soul in the last few moments in color and shadows. Jaraxle gave her a knowing, teasing look.

"Why, milady? Was there some urgent business you had to attend to soon?" he queried as innocently as possible with his devil-may-care grin. The woman gave him an amused, wilted smirk.

"Not on this plane of existence. I just wanted to know how long I was to going to be crammed below decks with this grumpy ass," she stated bluntly, her free hand brushing at her growing hair. It hung in her eyes a bit now and had been tickling her for a while. Entreri gave her hand a sharp tug for the insult, causing her to hiss and growl at him in pain.

'_Jackass.'_

"No more than a month to reach Beregost and from there only the gods know. On a personal level, I am enjoying the idea of new ground. New associates are always good to make," the mercenary replied easily enough. He was so at ease in the guise of a pale skinned, pale haired elf that she sometimes forgot that he was a drow. "Already, this escapade has produced one from a new frontier."

Carolyn spent a moment to think of whom it could be, a bit blonde on her part. Entreri was chuckling at her stupidity and it made her temper flare unreasonably.

"Who? Jethro?" she finally asked after not coming upon it herself. The assassin sighed out loud this time and deigned to answer.

"No, simpleton, he is speaking of you."

"I am not a simpleton, you-" the woman paused as the full implication hit home and dazed her. After a moment, her face blanched a lovelier shade of porridge than before and she gave Jar axle a horrified look.

"No. What? No, ah, hell no."

"No? No, what, lady Carolyn?" the drow asked sweetly, feigning confusion. She gave a furtive glance about them before moving a bit closer and whispering.

"You want an associate for Earth?"

"Well, of course. No one from this world has tapped into that plane, as far as we know and that is a big business opportunity. Imagine the trade," Jaraxle gave a sigh through his nose, bright eyed and excited about the prospects. Carolyn nodded and grew silent for approximately half a moment before offering an objection.

"There are a few reasons that I don't see this happening, dude. My world, my plane or whatever you want to call the shitty place, is not like this. They have a lot of different weaponry that shouldn't come here. There's a lot of technology that could throw off this place," she explained quietly, fully aware that Entreri was silently agreeing with her. The drow rubbed his hand over his pointed chin, considering what she said.

"And?"

"And?"

"This is a progressing period in time. Given the way magic has failed us in the last few years on more than one occasion, I would not be surprised if mages found more work in machinery, such as the dwarves. It would be more profitable to be ahead of the game."

Carolyn considered his debate thoroughly and came to realize it was so. A lot of fans back home had been very upset when something as simple as a cannon appeared in one of the books. But it showed that even though their technology wasn't as advanced as Earth's, it certainly would become so.

"How would 'trade' work?" she asked rather unexpectedly. Entreri gave her a mild, surprised look and knew she sensed his trepidation and concern for going along with the idea. He remained silent, if only to hear out loud what was half formed in her mind.

"Quite probably the same way I trade with far away cities and towns," Jaraxle replied candidly, not needing to explain it considering that she had read the series. Carolyn immediately paled again at the suggestion.

"And you would need the 'associate' to hold the door," she reasoned. Jaraxle gave her a small grin, glad that she could keep up. The woman shook her head and groaned a sigh. Entreri could see it playing out in her head. The government of her people growing suspicion or having it aroused at her income with no supportable job. Raid one day under the warrant for narcotics or illegal drugs and she gets arrested. What other reason, the authorities would figure, would she have for her income?

And behold, they find drow and a portal to another world. By the images in her mind of bombings, raids, manipulation and slaughter they would conduct, he could see her reason to hesitate. That kind of destruction would wipe out a good portion of Faerun's population with no problem. The assassin felt how it hurt her heart and sickened her hormone-addled emotions. She was going to cry, he groaned internally.

Carolyn had slowed to a bare walk as she realized all this. Finally, she stopped, staring at her boots and itchy pants. Jaraxle looked on in confusion, apparently not aware of what was going on or how he had upset her now.

"I can't do it, Jar," she replied quietly, shaking her head and stifling a sniffle. "I know it would be for money and I'd make a lot but I don't think its worth the risk."

Jaraxle gave her a thoughtful stare, pondering whether it was unreasonable fear or simply advice. After a moment, he turned his gaze on Entreri. His long valued associate gave him a small nod, confirming that it was advice upon which to listen.

"What risk? Explain," the drow offered before coming to stand at her side. Carolyn still didn't look up as she tried to get her pre-menstrual emotional problems off her windpipes. The drow touched her shoulder and gestured for them to continue walking as they spoke. The sunlight had flickered to non-existence and lamplights were being lit along the mostly emptied streets. There was talk of war among the captains.

"If things start coming through that are not catalogued by scientists such as, oh, drow, the government will eventually notice. Where I live is possibly the most paranoid of all the countries and they will investigate any money that is not legally earned or within legal earning of what you are making. I will be incarcerated and any of you little drowlings that get caught are likely to be dissected for science," Carolyn explained as they walked, her voice growing steadier. Eventually she looked up again, no longer on the verge of crying.

The look Jaraxle was making made it clear that he would rather not have any of his family/associates experimented on.

"Not to mention, if a portal was somehow found, humans would invade with all their weaponry and massive numbers. We have machines that fly in the air and produce thick poisonous clouds and…and…they can produce explosions big enough to annihilate cities. Wizards and their little magic missiles or whatever are like kid toys in comparison. It's a force that doesn't need to be tampered with," Carolyn paused before offering a slight smirk. "And I would not like to see any of you with semi-automatic machine guns or anything."

They both gave her a perplexed look. By now they had reached the wharves and were now hurrying along the dark walkways to the three-mast schooner they were to put out upon. It was a weary, roughened ship, the paint and veneer long since peeled away and the wood saltier than the sea itself. But it was discreet and worthless, therefore worth the wear and grime. Before they walked the plank up to the deck, the mercenary paused to offer a suggestion.

"Allow me to think over the prospects. If you do not approve and if Entreri likewise does not approve, we will think of another use for your valuable friendship," he stated before heading up, his boots merrily clacking on the wood. Carolyn stood stunned for a moment before being tugged along after by Entreri.

'_Why are you so shocked that the drow would want to utilize your association?' _Entreri questioned exasperatingly.

'_He thinks I'm valuable? Thought I was more of a bother than a friend,' _she replied honestly, still dazed that the infamous mercenary listed her as such. Entreri turned enough to give her a vaguely surprised look. She shrugged helplessly. _'Thought I was rather too pathetic.'_

There was a laugh under her bitter statement and Entreri almost gave her a grin for that one. She felt it of course and bit back her own. Now that they stood with the salted sea wind blowing coolly upon them and the boat heaved gently below, the excitement was beginning to return for this fantastic (if not mentally intrusive) adventure.


End file.
